Libera Psychedelic
by Allena Frost
Summary: Izaya's heart was broken by the sudden death of his boyfriend in a tragic airplane accident. Forced to carry on without his beloved Shizuo, he fell into a reclusive and joyless existence. Izaya had given up on the world, but a brilliant scientist (Shinra) devised a plan to win him back. Shizaya, based off the anime film Hal.
1. Prologue

'_Shizuo is gone now… He and Izaya were inseparable, but there is an empty space where he used to be. Izaya could no longer smile, sleep, eat, smile, listen, and cry.'_

A robot sat in front of a coffin, it held a body of a loved one and it understood that. Its old owner sat in the living room staring at a rubix cube. He whispered the robots name with sadness in his voice.

"Psychedelic… Help me please… This isn't a task I can do myself." The old man looked up at the robot walking into the room. "If you agree you will take on a face, you will become human so that you can save the child."

The robot nodded its head knowingly ready to take on its part as it should be. Days passed and the robot became "human".

'_And so I became a human…'_


	2. Chapter 1

A man in glasses bust through the door as Psychedelic played with the rubix cube he had been gifted by his owner. Psychedelic looked around his 20s and he sported bleached hair. A white t-shirt lay on his new body, one of a robot underneath a humans skin. The man was out of breath and sweat poured down his face, as well as it flattening down his hair.

"I'm here Delic! Sorry I'm late!" The man panted out.

Psychedelic looked up at the man and tilted his head.

"It's Shizuo please… From today on that is my name, Shinra." Shizuo said, the name's previous owner had died.

"Ah, that is correct... I remember now." Shinra said wiping his face with a towel and grinned at Shizuo. "How does it feel being human?"

"It was weird at first, but I got the hang of it." Shizuo pulled out the needles out of his arms and the sensors attached to his head. "How do they do it?"

Shinra looked at Shizuo confused, obviously not knowing what he was asking about. "Who?"

Shizuo sighed and stood up, a wobbled before being caught by a struggling Shinra. "Humans… How do they handle all those emotions."

Shinra struggled to keep Shizuo up, and sighed when Shizuo finally pushed off of him and held onto the wall.

"Well, humans were born with emotions so we learned to cope with them as we grew." Shinra explained to the ignorant robot. "Emotions aren't a bad thing, we all feel them… I even told Izaya this once."

Shizuo nodded his head and smiled at the name.

"If only we had more control of them and watch what we say, the world would be a much better place." Shinra handed Shizuo a white jacket that had pink outlines on it, causing Shizuo to scrunch his nose up at the color. "Come on, Shizuo its clothes from Celty and she thought it would be a good touch. Pink is what real men wear!"

Shizuo sighed and grabbed the clothes, putting them on as Shinra left the room he read the information on his subject for robot therapy.

_Izaya Orihara_

_Gender: M_

_Age: 25_

_Birth Date: May 4 1979_

_Blood Type: O_

_Weight: 38 kg (Was originally 58 kg)_

_Height: 175 cm_

_Hobbies: Human-watching, Fighting with Shizuo, and getting information. (More information to be added later)_

_Occupation: Informant_

_Background:_

_Not much can be found on Izaya, due to me only knowing him since middle school. He had quite an abusive family but he ran away after his 4th year. He went missing for 2 years and then came back involved with the Yakuza. Very close to Shiki-san, the leader of the Yakuza and one of my many clients. He often was the cause of Shizuo going to jail for crimes that Shizuo never committed. He stopped after he and Shizuo came to an understanding, which I never came to expect. (More to be added). Shizuo still refuses to tell me more about Izaya and what he's learned about him._

_Update Note: Izaya, my best and closest friend has- He needs robotic therapy if he is to restore to the person he originally was._

Shizuo blinked at the scribbled off part on the Update Note, and read over the note again. From Shizuo's perspective it was most likely information about how Izaya had reacted from the loss of the previous Shizuo.

Walking out of the room he found the woman named Celty sitting back and watching a drama TV show.

"Celty said she will take you to Izaya's apartment, so you can start your therapy session." Shinra said popping up next to Shizuo, causing him to jump.

Grumbling Shizuo put his hands into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop that laid in it. Shizuo rose a questioning eyebrow at it and Shinra understood.

"The lollipop is a lot better than smoking like the original Shizuo did, so I supplied you with a lollipop as a replacement." Shinra said grabbing the lollipop and pushing it into Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo grunted at the sweet taste of the candy and wondered why the original Shizuo would smoke.

"I solved a side of your Rubik's cube." Shinra pushed the cube to his face with a grin. "It says 'To live a peaceful life with Izaya.' Maybe it was Shizuo's last wish."

Shizuo grabbed the cube gingerly and looked it over. He felt sad for the original Shizuo due to him never getting his last wish granted. Putting it in his pocket, he felt shadows wrap around his head to form an helmet.

[It's time to go, Shizuo] Celty held up the cellphone so he could see what she wrote to him.

"Alright! Come back safely guys." Shinra waved happily as Shizuo and Celty left the room.

Shinra sighed and looked at the picture that lay on his desk, he didn't want it this way but if way the only way to restore his best friend then he would go through with it.

**OoOoOoO**

Shizuo arrived at the apartment and nodded that it was okay for Celty to leave. Entering the building he went into the elevator and pushed the top floors button. Looking over the data about Izaya, it seemed that he would have to find a way for him to eat if anything and also make him feel happiness beyond compare. A picture of Izaya showed him with a big grin and a angry Shizuo behind him.

He smiled, thinking that their past must have been amusing and funny in many ways. Sure they would have tried to kill each other but there must have been fun in it if Izaya kept bothering the previous Shizuo.

The elevator reached the top floor and he stepped out into a quiet hallway, causing Shizuo to shiver at the emptiness. Walking to the door, he decided to use the card he was supplied with by Shinra to open it. The door beeped and he opened the door to the sound of clacking keys, causing him to open it all the way.

"Izaya?" Shizuo called out into the big room that he entered, following the clacking keys.

The noise halted and crashing could be heard and footsteps running, most likely coming from the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, he found bloody footsteps and cursing up the stairs. He started at the broken computer that laid on the floor with a glass cup broken on the ground as well. Sighing he followed the footsteps to the bathroom where it led.

"Izaya? Are you alright in there, I can help if you need it." Shizuo said calmly to him.

Izaya opened the door slightly, revealing a boy-like man with bags under his eyes and a skinny frame. Looking Shizuo over, he narrowed his eyes and pushed the door closed, causing Shizuo to stop it before he could.

"I don't need a robot Shizu-chan! I don't need anyone, so leave!" Izaya pushed on the door as Shizuo effortlessly pushed back on the door throwing Izaya down on the ground.

Shizuo winced at the glass protruding out of Izaya's feet and walked over to Izaya lifting him up under the arms.

"Off me you damn brute!" Izaya thrashed like a child as Shizuo gently held him up and place him on the counter of the sink. "I don't need your help, I'm fine I don't need you or him…"

Izaya tiredly watched as Shizuo ignored his protests and looked for the first aid kit. Pulling the first aid kit from underneath the sink, he pulled out disinfectants and bandages.

"This might hurt…" Shizuo looked up at the ruby eyes that stared down at him.

Pulling out the glass one by one, he felt Izaya flinch and hiss at the feeling. Shizuo sighed and pulled out the disinfectant and dabbed it over Izaya's feet ignoring the silent curses. Slowly he started clumsily wrapping the bandages over his leg. Izaya was pulled down from the counter and put on the ground while Shizuo put the first aid back, causing Izaya to make a run for it to his room. Shizuo sighed when he heard a trip and then a door closed nearby. Shizuo stood and walked to the door that was still vibrating from the slam. Knocking he heard Izaya scream a muffled 'Go away!'

"If you would like me to leave then please sign this release form for me. I wouldn't bother you anymore if you do this." Shizuo placed the paper underneath the door before walking around to check out the place.

A Rubik's cube caught his eye as he walked by the messy bookcase. Grabbing it he walked back to the side of the door and sat down, messing around with each side trying to solve them little by little.

As time passed Shizuo finally solved one side, he stood up triumphed and shouted.

"I solved it! Izaya I solved a side of your Rubik's cube." Shizuo heard shuffling in the room and read the side quickly. "Cook with Shizuo once." Shizuo mumbled.

The door opened and Izaya ripped the Rubik's cube out of Shizuo's hand and threw it across the hallway before closing his door on a shocked Shizuo.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said in a sad tone.

"Just leave..." Izaya replied back in the same tone.

Shizuo nodded and picked up the Rubik's cube and put it in his pocket. Walking to the Kitchen, Shizuo heard sobbing from upstairs. Sighing he ignored it and wonder how on earth he was to clean the mess in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Me<span>: Do you see that Izaya... Fangirls... Fangirls everywhere.**

**Izaya: I see that, can you get off me now...**

**Me: Aww but I wanted to hug and touch you more!**

**Izaya: You sounded so perverted there.**

**Me:I know-Incoming couch!**

**Shizuo: IZAYAAAA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STAYING AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE! YUKINA GAVE ME RIGHTS TO MURDER YOU IN THIS HOUSE!**

**Yukina: Damn right I did!**

**Me: I will murder you, Shizuo!**

**Alicia: Eek couch! Allena's on a rampage!**

**Shizuo: What the hell-Is wrong with you!**

**Me: You're destroying my house and you are trying to hurt Izaya!**

**Izaya: Since when did Allena have the same strength as that monster.**

**Yukina:She's always had it, Shizuo just pissed her off today!**

**Izaya:Oh! Well I'm leaving!**

**Yukina:Goodbye and also hope you liked the newest chapter readers, Have an awesome day!**


End file.
